Chase and Melody's adveture back home!
by RosexNightforever
Summary: :) Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chase and Melody's family adventure! Basically the evil guy Jacob is back with Balto! And they're not stopping until they get the Ferguson twins sold to Douglas Davenport! Dun, dun, dun! If you don't know who Douglas is, go on Google and search 'Lab Rats, Douglas Davenport'. Rated T for making pups, which will just be said! Hedgehog babies can be called pups and baby dogs are called puppies/pups**

* * *

A regular morning in LPS was happing, Zeke was in the corner playing with something, Penny and Vinnie were teaching Ribbon and Princess to dance, Zoe and Russell were 'making pups' for their twins to be older siblings, Pepper was teaching Peppermint to do comedy, Sunil was impressing Raja and Carrie with his magic, Minka and Digby were playing with Millie and Diggy, Chase and Melody were practicing sniffing by taking Melody's most beloved book: Music in the morning. Usual morning all right. "Hey I think I found it!" Chase said looking under a pillow. "Any luck?" Melody asked her brother. "No, just Mommy's old music sheets." Chase responded. Paws tapped with boots tapping soon after. Melody and Chase took a deep sniff. "Balto and Jacob!" they whispered. Sure enough, Balto burst through the doggy-door going after Melody. She punched the wolf in the nose. He yelped making the other pets (not Zussell) turn around gasping. Balto picked up Melody with his jaws as Chase jumped to get his sister. Balto gave Melody to his 'master'. Jacob put her in a cage that was rather small for two hedgehog/dog pups. Balto went right for Chase as the other pets were too frightened too help. Jacob put Chase in the cage to. "Perfect! I can't wait to sell these thingies to Douglas!" Jacob said when Mrs. T left for her brake. Zeke growled at Balto. Balto growled back more fiercely. Zeke stepped back and stopped growling. As son as the bad guys got away with the twins, Zeke ran to the window. He howled the 'Moonlight Howl'. **(A/N From I believe 101** **Dalmatians)** Zoe and Russell came out from their room. "Balto did what now?!" Zoe growled. The others (only the pets who aren't dogs) were left in confusion after Zeke growled earlier. More dog howls were heard faintly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I own LPS? I didn't think so. ... But I will soon!**

* * *

"Let us go!" Chase screamed. Melody smirked at Balto. The wolf tilted his head as Jacob put the cage and his pet in the car. Chase sat in the cage and watched as his sister and Balto stare at each other, with Melody smirking a 'I have a plan, Chase so trust me' smirk in their little 'language'. Melody looked at her brother and tapped her front left paw twice. Chase smiled. "One," Melody began. "Two," Chase said. Balto looked at the twins. "Three!" the twins said. Chase cleared his throat

Chase:

I have my sister right next to me!

Melody:

My brother's by my side!

Both:

We're in danger, so help us get free!

Melody:

We won't stop,

Chase:

'Till we're home with our family!

Melody:

So collar please work!

Chase:

That's all we're asking. Please defend us!

Melody:

This is a emergency! (her collar slightly glows)

Chase: *looks over to hers then his own then back to Balto*

Balto and Jacob are out to get us! (his collar slightly glows)

Melody:

Thank you Uncle Sunil, for giving us these magical... collars!

"What are you twerps doing?!" Balto said.

Both:

We want to go home!

Melody:

Please save us our collars.

Chase:

We just want to see our family again,

_- Bring us home by Emily (ZussellBrook/me)_

Balto laughed. "Pathetic!" he said. "We're here!" Jacob said grabbing the cage and Balto's leash. He (Jacob) had headphones on, but he took them off. "Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to die." he sang slightly. Melody and Chase snuggled together, singing their song all over again. Jacob shook the cage. "Quiet mutts!" he snapped. "Coming from the one who isn't smart enough to realize he left his pet wolf in the car with many chocolate bars and he is a canine!" Melody snapped back. "Ooh, you need som ice for that burn?!" Chase exclaimed cracking up. Balto was left in the car, his leash stuck in the door. Douglas Davenport came out the front door as the twins' collars glew brighter until right where they were supposed to be in the cage, was nothing but air. Douglas left making Jacob grow madder.

* * *

With Chase and Melody

The twins looked around all they could see though was black.

* * *

TBC Review! I will update it soon!

Pinkie Pie: You Pinkie Pie Promise?

Me: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

LOL That reminds me, today at school, we had a X-mas shopping thing in the gym.

I had some friends... and Peter... to walk around with

Here's what I said if one person from the 'posse' walks away "If you wander from the group, I will stab a stick down your throat and in your eyes!"

Here's everybody else: 0.O

Then I laugh all evilly he he he :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I own LPS? I didn't think so. ... But I will soon!**

* * *

Melody groaned as she awoke. "She's awaking!" a unfamiliar voice cheered. Melody opened her eyes. "Hiya!" a purple and white giant panda said. Melody blinked. The panda looked familiar, but she couldn't tell who is was. "Melody?" Chase said awaking. "Chase, is that you?" Melody asked getting up and walking over to her brother. "Yeah, but who's that?" Chase asked, pointing to the panda. "I don't know, but she looks familiar." Melody said. "What? It's me Auntie Penny Ling!" the panda exclaimed. Chase and Melody blinked. They had forgotten their memory? Chase grabbed Melody's paws. "I'm scared, Chase." she whispered. Chase squeezed his sister's paws. Melody squeezed Chase's paws too. Penny ran off to get the others. Zoe and Russell ran right to them. "Chase?! Melody?!" Russell said. Melody and Chase sat where they were, squeezing eachother's paws, not remembering anyone but their sibling's name. "Sunil! Their collars are red!" Pepper said looking at the twins' necks. Melody felt her once sparkling blue now burning red collar. She yelped and shook her paw. "Ow!" she yelped. Case looked at his collar. "Think we over-used the collars, making us forget them?" Chase whispered in Melody's ears. She nodded. "Sunil! Is this supposed to happen?!" Zeke barked. Sunil shook his head and sighed. "No and I don't know how to fix it." she said. The others gasped (not Chase and Melody). Chase took his collar with his claws. Melody copied.

* * *

TBC Review! I will update it soon!

Pinkie Pie: You Pinkie Pie Promise?

Me: Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.


	4. Kate?

**Disclaimer: Do I own LPS? I didn't think so. ... But I will soon!**

* * *

Chase awoke gasping in the dark area.

"Thank god you're alive Chase!" Melody exclaimed running to him. "I thought I lost ya!"

Chase blinked. "I had a nightmare that we forgot about everyone."

Melody stared at him. "Oh Chase, you silly pup! As if we'd forget Mommy and Daddy!"

Her tail flicked left to right very slowly, Chase knew she was nervous.

"What did you find?" He asked.

Melody bit her lip and looked down.

"I found a German Shepard named Kate who can help us but..." She said.

"But?" Chase asked pointing a paw at her to continue.

"She lost her sense of.."

She was interrupted by Kate running in.

"You're up." She said smiling.

Chase nodded.

'Can we really trust her? I don't think we can.' He thought.

Kate's ears swiveled.

"Are you blind?" Chase asked.

Melody rolled her eyes.

Kate giggled. "No, I'm not blind."

Melody yawned.

"The basket is ready." Kate said. "All we need is for Loyalty to come and his owner to come and take you home!"

Chase blinked. "You aren't going to take us home?"

"No, but I will follow." Kate responded

"Huh?" Chase asked more confused than he ever had been.

"I know your mom and uncle, I always dream about being a police dog but..."

"She lost her sense of smell in the fire that took Grandma and a few other aunts and uncles!" Melody said.

Chase gasped.

"Loyalty is my brother, he made it out before anyone." Kate said. "He _is_ a police dog. The best actually."


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey! I just wanted to say a late birthday to our beloved (maybe) German Shepard with no sense of smell! Her birthday was on the ninth.**

**Everybody but Kate: Happy late birthday!**


End file.
